fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Sun
Pokémon Sun & Moon Stone (Tentative title) Story: Beginning: Your character is enrolled in the prestigious Trainer Academy located in Aberdean City and today is the day you are moving into the dorms located on campus. Note: This is like a boarding school for those around grades 6 to 12 in the US schooling system with your character around grade 8 and is NOT a college. Although I was going to do that originally I realized how weird it would be for the player to have never come into real contact with Pokémon by college age so I decided to scrap that idea. Your mother and father help move you into your room and have you change into your uniform. After you choose the color uniform you want your parents will mention something about a big assembly for all new students and that you should hurry down there. You head down outside of the boys dormitory and you meet up with your three friends, Neil a jockish kid, Ava a relatively quiet studious girl, and your opposite gender rival, Fiona if you are a boy and Seamus if you are a girl. Note: Yes, this region is based off of Ireland if the name Seamus got you wondering. They are excited about the upcoming assembly and the possibility of becoming Pokémon Trainers through their studies. They all head down to the assembly which is being held in the Central Fountain Plaza. They gather with all of the new students and Dean Rosalyn, the head of the academy, gives a speech on the importance of human/Pokémon co-operation and understanding. Afterwards she announces Pokémon Professor Wattle whose specialty is the study of evolutionary stones. He too echoes Dean Rosalyn's words of human/Pokémon co-operation and invites everyone to approach him and his associates after the assembly. After the assembly, which will actually be where you get your X-Transceiver, all of your friends manage to meet up with Prof. Wattle. He talks about the many different ways of getting to study and better understand Pokémon and mentions being a Pokémon Trainer. At this urges Prof. Wattle to tell them how they can get started and he mentions that he has brought with him three special starter Pokémon. Your friends urge you to go first and whichever Pokémon you pick, your rival will choose it's weakness, Ava if your female or Neil if your male will choose its strength. Afterwards Ava/Neil will note that they don't have a Pokémon and the Professor will take the player along with Ava/Neil south to the flower patches near the school's front gate and enter the tutorial about catching wild Pokémon. After the tutorial on catching Pokémon Prof. Wattle will give everyone 20 Pokeballs and 5 Great Balls. He asks everyone to try to catch at least one Pokémon. Note: If you somehow fail to catch even one Pokémon you will still be able to continue but this will affect something later on. Also if you catch more than 1 Pokémon the professor will give you a Rainbow Stone the new type of evolutionary stone recently discovered in the region. Once this is over the professor will have you all come back to the Central Fountain Plaza where he will give you all a Pokédex. He mentions how successful so many Trainers have been at learning more about Pokémon and improving life of both humans and Pokémon. The professor then goes up to talk with another group of students and all of your friends are really excited about becoming Pokémon Trainers and part ways to look around campus. At this point you can wander around campus for a bit and try to find/catch more Pokémon and level up your Pokémon. Upon heading back towards the dorms you'll be challenged by your rival, who you actually should level up before fighting. After defeating them you head back to your room exhausted from the day along with your starter. During the early hours of the morning you are woken up by a sound. You look and see what appears to be a Pokémon, it’s a Mew, and it beckons you to chase it. You chase it towards the Central Fountain Plaza where it suddenly lifts you up using it's telekinesis and has you fly around with it. After touching down near on the roof of the Administration Building and startle a pair of officers leading you into your first double battle. Note: This battle is scripted so that you only have your starter and Mew(LV10) as such any Pokémon you caught the previous day will not be available for this battle. If you fail this battle then this event will repeat until you can beat the battle, which you shouldn't lose anyway. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games